


STEP BROTHERS

by Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #SassyLouis #BasicallyHarryIsABitOfAWhore, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life/pseuds/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's mum is dating this guy, whom he's met and they're married. Then his sixteen year old son Louis comes to live with them after his mum kicks him out of the house. Harry is instantly attracted to the petite feminine boy with a lip and tongue piercing, beautiful looks and singing voice and an amazing ass. He vows he's going to fuck him eventually. But it becomes more than that. They develop a strong emotional bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STEP BROTHERS

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Hi there! :D So this is the first chapter of this story and well yeah it's Larry. I'm sorry, but I'm Larry af so haha. 
> 
> Any ways, I got the idea for this story and I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Message me some ideas for new stories or some prompts for one shots or preferences. Comment your constructive criticism and encouragement. Thanks guys!
> 
> QOTD:
> 
> How and when did you become a Directioner/fan of the boys? 
> 
> I think for me it was when this girl in my class was watching the X-Factor and she kept talking about them in class and at school. At first I was like meh when I heard her talking about them, but I gradually started loving them more and more. They're such fucking perfect human beings. So thanks Heather! :)
> 
> SONG TO LISTEN TO FOR THE CHAPTER:
> 
> Finally Found You by Enrique Iglesias (I'm sorry, but I couldn't really think of a song to go with this chappie). :$ :$ :$
> 
> Enjoy this chappie! :D 
> 
> Tanks loves! :D ♥♥♥ :* (((BIG HUG)))
> 
> \- Love Klaudy xo ♥♥♥]

|°~•••Chapter 1•••~°||

 

 

 

* - - - HARRY'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

RIIIIING!

 

The bell rings to signal the end of the last class of the day and I get up slowly, grabbing my books and heading out of the class.

 

Our teacher stands by the door, handing us our test from the other day. I walk by him and he smiles, shuffling through the stack of papers and hands me my test beaming at me.

 

"Good job Harry! Always a pleasure to grade your tests. You did very well." He says smiling and I take the test and smile back, noticing an A plus written in green pen.

 

"Best mark in the class." He whispers to me and I smile.

 

"Thank-you. Bye Mr. Fischer." I say, sliding the test into my binder. 

 

In the hallway, I walk slowly to my locker taking my time. I don't have to hurry for a bus, I have a car. I'd been saving up money for a while from my job and I'd been able to buy a Range Rover, an awesome car. My cousin that works at the garage helps me take care of it. It's basically my baby.

 

Grabbing stuff out of my locker, I jump when a locker door slams nearby. Fuck. 

 

"Y'alright there mate? Almost jumped out your skin there." My friend Zayn says, walking up to my locker wearing a bit of a concerned expression on his face.

 

"Yeah m'fine. Just got startled aha." I say ducking my head as I dig my things out of my locker. Zayn looks at me as if he doesn't quite believe me, but doesn't say anything.

 

"We still hanging out after school?" Zayn asks as we walk out of the school to the parking lot.

 

"Yeah, of course. We can watch a movie or play fifa. Whatever you want." I say as we reach my car and I unlock the doors.

 

"Movie sounds good. Netflix bro, that's my shit. I'm thinking a scary movie, yeah?" Zayn asks me as I start the car and we buckle our seatbelts.

 

"Awesome, for sure. We'll see what's new and what we can find." I say, steering the car out of the school parking lot.

 

Zayn turns on the radio, turning it up really high and rolling the windows down a bit. 

 

We drive for a while listening to rap music playing and me laughing at Zayn rapping along with it. This is why Zayn and I are friends. I literally come home from school every day with my stomach hurting because of him making me laugh so hard.

 

Zayn is generally a quiet reserved person in front of other people we don't know well, but with me he's one crazy motherfucker. 

 

"So what happened with that chick yesterday?" Zayn inquires, turning the volume down a bit. That's the thing with Zayn, when it comes to important stuff he can be extremely serious and mature when necessary.

 

"Uh, well y'know...aha not much. Just like the usual." I say uncomfortably trying to avoid answering. He gives me a stern look and I duck my head, but know I should answer.

 

"Well, we fucked. Nothing much to say there, I guess. She was hot, and I was horny. It's not like we're dating or going to get married or some shit." I say babbling nervously. Truthfully, I really wasn't even into the sex, I just wanted a distraction.

 

"Bro, I get you're the type to not let people in because you don't want to get hurt. Okay. Friends with benefits, or one night stands are cool. But it's not the greatest for you. It's like you're afraid to get attached, because you're afraid that when you open up, the person will leave. Well, in life we have to take chances even if it scares the shit out of us. I'm not trying to be an ass and psychoanalyse you, I just want to help you mate." Zayn says with a worried expression on his face.

 

I know he cares, I know he's just trying to help. What he's saying is right, and he doesn't know how on point that 'analysis' is of me. I'm afraid of attachment.

 

"I know bro. I appreciate it. Thanks, you're the best. But let's have a good time and forget about that bullshit." I say, pulling into my driveway and parking the car. 

 

Before we get out, Zayn reaches over and hugs me tight, part on my back comfortingly. Then he pulls away, still holding my shoulders and looks me in the eyes as if to check that I'm okay and I nod just to reassure him.

 

It's then when we're getting out of the car, that I notice my mum's car in the driveway. She's almost never home this early. She's a registered nurse so she tends to work long hours and come home a lot later than I do. Often, she even picks up extra shifts at the hospital just to get extra money, and other days off, or just to help out at work.

 

We let ourselves into the house with my car, and we're about to head upstairs to drop our stuff off in my room when noises in the kitchen distract us.

 

We hear the sound of glasses clinking and my mum's laugh, then a deeper rumbling unfamiliar laugh. What the hell? Does my mum have a guy over?

 

Curious, Zayn and I make our way into the kitchen to see what's going on. Walking into the kitchen, we find my mum sitting on one of the bar stools in the kitchen, a wine glass in her hand, laughing and talking with a man.

 

He's taller, with dark brown hair, a nice face and dusty dark blue eyes. Okay, my mum has finally chosen a good guy. He's a lot better than most of the guys I've seen her go out with.

 

"Harry! Zayn! How are you? How was school?" My mum says, looking up at us as we walk in, her voice higher-pitched than usual. 

 

This is a change. Her face us glowing and happy and it's genuine. She's still wearing her work clothes and hasn't put makeup on, this guy must be really good to her and might actually appreciate her for who she is.

 

"Hi mum, it was good." Zayn and I both say at the same time. My mum smiles at this and laugh softly. 

 

Zayn basically lives at our house. Him and I have been best friends since preschool and have been attached at the hop ever since. His mum is my second mum and his is mine.

 

"That's wonderful to hear my loves." My mum says smiling at us and then turning to the guy she's sitting next to. 

 

"Boys! I'm so rude! I meant to introduce you all! Boys, this is Mark. Mark, this is my son Harry and his best friend since diapers and my other son, Zayn." She says, gesturing to the guy sort in next to her and he smiles at us.

 

"Harry, your mum's told me a lot about you! It's awesome to finally meet you, and Zayn you've been mentioned a lot as well. But I guess every time Harry's name comes up, yours does too. That's an awesome friendship." Mark says, extending his arms to us and hugs us tighlty.

 

"So Harry, Zayn, your mum tells me you go to Oak Ridge Secondary? I went there for my last two years of high school. Had some good times there." He says chuckling and I can see why my mum likes him. He has a great smile and he seems really cool.

 

"Yeah, it's an awesome school. We love it there." Zayn and I say together again and look at each other, then burst into laughter.

 

"So boys, what do you have planned for tonight? It's a Thursday night after all, not quite the weekend. So try to be home by a reasonable time tonight." She says looking at us with a mock stern look on her face.

 

My mum knows we're good kids. Zayn and I get excellenr grades, we're both well liked by a lot of people and known in the community for helping out. She knows I'm not the most innocent kid, but she also knows I'm responsible and that I'm a teenager. Her philosophy is to let me learn by making my own mistakes, instead of her preventing me from doing things and then me doing them out of rebellion and getting screwed over even worse in the end.

 

This works because I know to be responsible and that there are certain rules my mum has at home. I'm one of those kids that's not at home very often because I'm usually out doing things, and she's fine with that as long as I get my school work done and help out around the house.

 

"Dont worry mum, we're one step ahead of you." I say, smiling. "We're probably just going to stay in and watch movies, we're tired and we just wanna chill. Besides, we'll probably study for the History test tomorrow." I say and she beams looking over at Mark.

 

"See, what did I tell you? He's a good boy. I don't even have to tell him to study, he knows how important that is, don't you sweetie? He's already sent in applications to a few universities already. With his grades, it's looking pretty good." My mum rattles on to Mark, who doesn't even look fazed by my mum's incessant bragging about me. He seems to actually care and be interested.

 

"Mum stop, really I'm not that great. But thank-you." I say, hoping to avoid more praise and she chuckles softly knowing that I'm trying to get away from it.

 

"Oh but you are sweetheart! Always working hard in school and never treats me with disrespect. My angel." My mum says prattling on to Mark who smiles good-naturedly. 

 

"OKAY!" I say loudly, grabbing Zayn's arm and begin dragging him out of the kitchen to avoid further embarrassment. Next thing I know she'll be pulling out the photograph albums and then we'll be looking at naked photos of me as a baby in the bathtub, hearing my mum say "wasn't Harry's bum just darling, oh and it still is!" As shell reach over and pinch it. God, she's too much sometimes.

 

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mark." Zayn and I say as we walk out of the kitchen and my mum turns to look at Zayn grinning wickedly and Zayn knows what comes next.

 

"Oh Zaynie dear, I haven't forgotten about you. Mark, there are so many stories I can tell you about him. I remember the one time him and Harry came in-" she says and I cut her off by saying goodbye to her and Mark once more and dragging Zayn out of the room with me upstairs to my room.

 

Once we're safely in my room, away from my mum's rapid-fire compliments and praise, we can relax. Zayn shrugs his sweater off and takes off his shoes, throw in himself on my bed, grabbing the remote for my tv.

 

I love my room. It's awesome. When mum and I moved to this house, it was the condition I agreed to move on; that I could design my own room. 

 

It's almost multi-level. When you walk in, you have one level, with my desk and a small couch with a huge tv mounted high on the wall in front of it. Then you go up five steps, to a raised platform which holds my massive king-sized bed. I like to roll around in my sleep and have a lot of room, okay? It also has a huge bay window that I've put pillows in, so I can sit at night or whenever.

 

Plus, there's also all of the compulsory details I added myself. There's posters of my favorite bands and artists, even tattoo artists, quotes. Then I have bits and pieces of wall that I've left blank, for Zayn to fill in with his graffiti.

 

Above my bed, he graffitied my favorite quotes "We cannot learn without pain." It's one of my favorite quotes and it's basically the philosophy I live by each and every day. It's really symbolic of my life and the things I've been through and it's an encouraging message.

 

On another wall, I have the darker side of me represented. With the quote "When the devil pulls the strings, all the world must dance." Another part reads "Don't say I'm better off dead, cause heaven's full and hell won't have me." 

 

My room is basically a whole representation of me, in and out. The sides of me I show to others, and the rest I don't.

 

"Ooh! Woman in Black! That's supposed to be good, yeah?" Zayn asks, from where he's sitting among my mountainous pile of pillows and blankets on my bed, aiming the remote at the tv mounted on the wall.

 

"Yeah, it's supposed to be good. Plus, they're making a second one soon, so we can go see it when it comes out now that we've seen the first one." I say, pulling off my Converses and putting them with my other shoes.

 

"Ya got any snacks mate?" Zayn asks, and I nod.

 

"Yep, they're in the pantry in the kitchen. I'll go grab them, you get the movie ready. Plug your phone in the charger if you need." I say, heading down the hallway to the stairs.

 

As I walk into the kitchen, I find my mum carefully rincing the wine glasses, humming and still beaming. Wow, this guy deserves a high-five. After most of her dates with guys she usually goes out with, she's tired from all the dressing up and wear on makeup and acting proper. This guy is looking pretty good so far.

 

"Ah, Harry! There you are, you and Zayn just vanished. I swear that room of yours is like the Bermuda triangle, no one comes out once they go in." She says laughing at her own joke and I have to laugh with her because I actually love seeing my mum happy.

 

"Well, Zayn and I were hungry, so I went to fetch the snacks while he gets the movie ready. Speaking of which, are they in the pantry? Y'know the junk food I bought the other day?" I ask, searching through our pantry.

 

"Of course you were. Teenage boys or garbage disposals, I shall never know. I put them in this cupboard." She says, opening a little door next to the fridge.

 

"This will be your new snack cupboard. That way you won't go digging around my granola and protein bars looking for your heart attacks...I mean what you call food. You should take some fruit to eat, or some veggies. I have some very delicious car-" I cut her off laughing as I grab my food out of the cupboard.

 

"I know, I knoooww muum. I should eat more fruits and veggies. I will, I promise. But when Zayn's over, we must eat junk food. It's like the rule of when a best friend sleeps or comes over." I say, and she jokingly hits me with a dish towel. 

 

"You're lucky you're cute Harry Edward!" She says gasping with laughter, smiling at me.

 

"So mum, Mark. What's the deal with him?" I ask, taking a seat on one of the bar stools, facing her and she looks at me with an amused expression playing on her face.

 

"Well, I like him. A lot. He's sweet and kind and hysterically funny. Plus, I really like how he's good with you, and he only just met you once. I mean I think he's perf-" my mum says, the warm glow returning to her favorite as she starts talking about him again. 

 

"That's awesome. I'm really happy for you. He seems pretty cool and really into you. How long have you been seeing him?" I ask, just out of curiosity.

 

My mum has a rule. She will go on quite a few dates before she brings a guy home to meet me. Just so she can get a feel for him and see if he's right. 

 

"Well, it's been about a little over seven months now. I-" she says and I cut her off, coughing loudly feeling like my throat is suddenly caught.

 

That's why she hadn't been bringing boyfriends home lately. I had just figured it was because they didn't pass her month or more dating rule before you meet my son.

 

"Wow. That's a while. How'd you two meet?" I ask and I still am a little shocked that it's been THAT long and she hadn't said anything. Maybe that means she doesn't think it will last.

 

"Well, it was at a medical ethics conference. He's a high-profile lawyer for Bioethics and was part of a presentation on Euthanasia and Hospice patients and their quality of life. I liked the way he spoke, how honest he was, and I talked to him after and we just hit it off I guess." She says putting the wine glasses away in the crystal cabinet.

 

For me that's surprising because my mum can be shy like me and not as assertive when it comes to talking to new people. People think I'm confident and cool and assertive, yes. But I'm only that way around people I know or if I'm drunk or high. Occasionally, I can be that way, but my anxiety gets in the way.

 

"Wow mum, that's a big step for you. You're usually so reserved and shy. Good for you!" I say and she smiles gratefully at my words.

 

"Thank-you son, that means a lot my angel."

 

"No problem mum. Zayn and I are gonna chill and watch movie then study a bit later. So if you need us, come visit the Bermuda triangle." I say bringing up her joke and she laughs.

 

"I will. I was just going to order you a pizza. I'll text you when it's here." She says, grabbing her phone from the counter.

 

"Okay, thanks mum!" I say, heading back upstairs.

 

As I head up the stairs to my room, my thoughts go back to my mum, to Mark, and to my dad. I wonder how serious this thing with Mark and my mum is, and how long it'll last.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Hiya, hope you guys enjoyed this and that you'll stick around and read this story. Feel free to message or comment constructive criticism or ideas for the story. Thanks :)
> 
> I'm trying to start a book of oneshots for every 1D pairing and a book of preferences for the boys. Maybe even one for 5sos if you guys are interested and will read it. So if you want a personal:
> 
> I need:
> 
> \- Your name (unless you want it to be Y/N)  
> \- Age  
> \- The boy(s) in the story  
> \- Dirty/Fluffy/Angst/Both  
> \- Some background  
> \- Any details so I can personalize
> 
> For the preferences, I can do hetero and Bromance. So just comment the preference.
> 
> Example: Hetero, he finds you cheating.  
> Kik me your requests and ideas and I'll work on a book. 
> 
> I'll also be starting a book of boy on boy oneshots based on each of the songs they've sang. So, if you have an idea for one of the songs or like a scenario or a pairing you want for a specific song, lemme know. :)  
> I'm just a message away! :D
> 
> I'll also be posting my stories and oneshots on Ao3 and   
> http://fanfic.me/, so I'll let you guys know on my profile here on Wattpad when I do. :) (Or if you add me on kik or follow me on Tumblr, I'll send you a message).
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Larry instagram and tumblr account, so like give me some feedback, should I? Or nah? Or other instagram accounts too. :3
> 
> Basically anything you can think of, I will attempt to write, with very few exceptions. :)
> 
> So message or tumblr me your prompts! :3
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Snapchat: klaudiya.b
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @klaudiya_b
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @klaudyb-loves1d  
>  @FreeWanderingSoul
> 
> Kik me: Klaudy.B ( I found wifi and I'll answer.) :D
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> Comment...Vote...Fan...if ya want... :D
> 
> Remember, Gay is ok! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me your ideas or thought and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D  
> Bye my lovelies!   
> \- Love, Klaudy xo ♥♥♥ ]


End file.
